


Amazon Has Great Deals

by sunkissedjoon94



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Halloween, Jun is a dork, M/M, Supernatural Creatures, Vampire Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Witch Xu Ming Hao| The8, but Minghao loves him, this may end up a bigger fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 06:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16470911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkissedjoon94/pseuds/sunkissedjoon94
Summary: Junhui wants to go to a Halloween party Soonyoung and Mingyu have, with a costume contest. Just so he can show off his fangs. Minghao would do anything for his vampire.Featuring other supernatural Seventeen members. Just for some Halloween fun.





	Amazon Has Great Deals

Junhui plopped onto the couch next to his boyfriend. “Mingyu and Soonyoung are having a halloween party.”

“Hmm,” Minghao hummed, not glancing up from his book. His glasses, which he didn’t need but  _ aesthetic Jun!,  _ were perched on the edge of his nose, his black shaggy bangs brushing the bridge of his nose from their length.

“We should go Hao! It’d be fun! It’s a costume party too, which means you can go as a witch and I can go as a vampire!” Junhui said excited. Minghao wondered again why the older didn’t come with a warning label for the peace and quiet he disturbed.

“Jun,” Minghao peeked over his book, his  _ spell  _ book to look at his boyfriend, “I  _ am  _ a witch, and you  _ are  _ a vampire.”

“Okay, okay. I know. But hear me out. We can go as a stereotypical witch and vampire!” Junhui said. He grinned at his boyfriend, his eyebrows raising slightly in his excitement.

Minghao lifted his spell book, rolling his eyes at him, “I can turn you into a bat.”

Junhui sighed dramatically and leaned over Minghao’s lap, looking up at his boyfriend. “ _ Baby _ ! There’s a prize for the best costume, and my fangs! Look! I brushed them even!”

“It’s a little unfair, don’t you think?” Minghao asked, giving a small nod of appreciation to Junhui’s fangs he was showing off, shiny and clean. “Besides, you know Seungcheol has been working on his zombie costume forever.”

“He ripped his clothes. That takes fifteen minutes at most. I’ve been a vampire for two centuries. I think we  _ both  _ know who’s been working forever here.” Junhui whined.

“There has got to be a spell to make you a bat or at least shut up in here,” Minghao flipped through his spell book mumbling.

Junhui couldn’t help but laugh. Minghao always threatened him, but his threats were never malicious, and he never  _ really  _ followed through with them. “The prize for first place is to your favorite restaurant, a gift card. Please?”

“Why don’t you just pay for a date there then? You have the money.” Minghao laughed at the ridiculousness of his boyfriend.

“Because, I just want to show off my fangs Hao. Come on. Everyone practically knows you’re a witch. No one knows I’m a vampire and I want to show off my fangs and hear compliments on them.” Junhui whined.

Minghao had to clear his throat from laughing out loud at his boyfriend. “And they’re  _ very  _ nice fangs.” He couldn’t hide the smile that he gave after Junhui gave him one for the compliment. “We’ll go. But if you make Seungcheol cry I’m skipping the bat and  _ will  _ turn you into a toad.  _ And  _ if you win you’re giving the prize to him. Goodness knows he needs all the help he can get when it comes to the dates he pays for the three of them.”

“That’s fair!” Junhui grinned, his fangs disappearing again, “Thank you Hao!” He sat up and kissed his boyfriend’s cheek.

Minghao laughed, “when is this party?”

“Tomorrow night. Don’t worry, I got a plan.” Junhui said quickly.

Minghao laughed even more a shook his head, “a stereotypical witch? What are you thinking here? Cause I am not wearing a fake nose or a wart.”

“Oh no. We won’t do that. In fact, can I dress you?” Junhui asked.

“Well usually I prefer the opposite, but sure.” Minghao said. He wished, not for the first time, that his boyfriend was able to blush. He loved to embarrass Junhui, and was disappointed the vampire couldn’t show it except for a shy smile.

“You can dress me too if you’d like.” Junhui winked.

Minghao knew he blushed with the giddy smile that grew on Junhui’s face. “Can I make your hair longer? Simple spell, promise.”

Junhui thought for a moment before nodding. “Sure.”

“Not overly long, because I don’t want to hide your eyes.” Minghao set his book aside and played with Junhui’s hair, and watched it fall back into place. He thought for a moment before snapping his fingers. Junhui’s hair grew to the similar length of Minghao’s, but instead of laying flat like Minghao’s, it curled slightly, leaving his hair looking like waves. “Oh.”

Junhui smiled, “my hair is naturally curly. Did I never tell you?”

“Not like you have pictures hidden for me to find.” Minghao said softly, “I love it.”

“Oh really? Should I keep it like this?” Junhui asked.

“If you'd like to.” Minghao whispered. He ran his fingers through again, more gentle than he had before. “Why are you so handsome?”

“Same reason wine is always better after some time.” Junhui joked. He grinned when Minghao lightly slapped his shoulder. “I had to do something for myself so that I could attract this really gorgeous witch I love.”

“You sap.” Minghao smiled. 

“You love it.” Junhui smiled. 

“I will  _ literally  _ turn you into a bat.” Minghao threatened. 

“Do it.” Junhui smiled before kissing his boyfriend. 

Minghao smiled and kissed him back, and if keeping his hand in Junhui’s hair annoyed his boyfriend, Junhui never told him.

\--------

“Alright, ready to show off your fangs?” Minghao smiled. 

Junhui nodded, “definitely. Just, before you kiss me please tell me so I don't hurt you.”

“Even if you do end up biting me, I'll be fine.” Minghao smiled. He kissed his boyfriend’s cheek before they walked up to the front door. He could already hear the music that he was sure was a disagreement between Mingyu and Soonyoung playing. He saw their friends’ shadows through the window and and could tell from the looks of it, that witches weren't an exactly popular costume. 

Junhui had dressed Minghao more casually. He was wondering if it was a costume, but Junhui kept pointing out that he was already a witch, and people knew he was, so he should dress how he felt a witch should be. And Junhui said to him a witch was gorgeous and classy. So, Minghao was wearing a dark shirt with no sleeves tucked into a pair of black jeans. He had on over it a sheer black cardigan. It was topped off with some of his jewelry that shone and a big floppy hat. He looked every bit of a chic witch that he felt, and the fact that Junhui had done it for him made him feel good. 

He had dressed Junhui in something similar to what Dracula would wear, and after double checking that he was okay with it, Minghao even gave him a cape and put a fake blood that he had used a spell to make it look very real on his chin. He even dabbed a tiny bit of it on his neck, close to where he had actually let Junhui feed every now and then. The idea made Junhui excited, and a little more possessive of Minghao than usual. 

“Hey! You guys look amazing!” Soonyoung had answered the door and smiled. He had a red cape on and a small basket hooked on his arm. 

“Are you really Little Red Riding Hood?” Minghao laughed as they stepped inside. 

“Well when your boyfriend is a literal pup, yeah.” Soonyoung laughed. “His idea. Meanwhile you two are a power couple of Halloween costumes! Jun hyung, your fangs look so real!”

“Thank you. Amazon.” Junhui shrugged. He had already come up with the excuse so that he had something to say. 

“Amazing!” Soonyoung smiled, “and Minghao-yah! You look like a beautiful witch.”

“Well, I am.” Minghao shrugged. He looked at Junhui who raised his eyebrows making him laugh, “Junnie’s idea. He actually chose my outfit too.”

“You look stunning.” Soonyoung assured. “Oh. Jihoon-ah is a witch. It's not overly offensive I hope? Mingyu and I wanted to just ask for no witches or werewolves but that felt weird and Jihoon-ah made sure it's tasteful. He's got a really cute pointy hat.”

“I'm sure it's fine hyung. Don't worry.” Minghao smiled, “Besides I can't get mad at him. I haven't exactly told him. Only you, Mingyu, Jeonghan, Joshua, and Seungcheol know really. Besides Junnie.”

“Well if it's too much let me know.” Soonyoung worried. 

“I'll just turn him into a newt.” Minghao joked. When Soonyoung panicked he laughed, “I'm kidding. I'd turn Jun into a bat before I turn anyone into anything.”

“He would. Threatens me all the time.” Junhui assured. 

“If someone ends up being an animal of any kind, I'm blaming you.” Soonyoung told Minghao. 

Minghao laughed, “that's fair.”

“I need to go find my favorite pup. So mingle have fun, there's drinks and food in the kitchen, costume contest will be around eleven Jun hyung.”

“Great thanks Soonyoung-ah. Everything looks great.” Junhui smiled. As he left he looked at his boyfriend smiling. 

Minghao laughed, “how do you feel having a compliment on your fangs?”

“Amazing.” Junhui smiled. “And what do you think of your costume my favorite witch?”

“I think it's perfect. Thank you.” Minghao smiled. He looked around and saw a pointy hat and laughed, “found Jihoon.”

“Do you see my competition anywhere?” Junhui asked peeking around. 

Minghao laughed, “I love you. Stop it.” 

Junhui laughed and hid his fangs for a moment and kissed Minghao’s forehead, “sorry babe. Would you like me to grab you something to drink?”

“Sure. I'll go find Mingyu or Seokmin.” Minghao laughed. He started making his way through the little crowd of their friends and found Seokmin, who was dressed as a vampire. “Hey Seokmin.”

“Hey! Are you-” he tilted his head and frowned, “what are you? An idol?” 

“Witch. More chic.” Minghao smiled. “Jun chose it. I drew the line at the wart.”

“Well you look great!” Seokmin complimented. “Jihoon hyung looks like a cute tiny witch.”

Minghao almost laughed but smiled, “thank you. I like the vampire.”

“Thanks! What’s Jun hyung?” Seokmin asked. Minghao noticed that Seokmin’s “fangs” were ones he had glued on and he itched to make it easier cause a few hours into the party they’d probably slip or hurt his lip somehow. He knew the next day was sure to have Seokmin mentioning how sore his gums were.

“He’s a vampire too.” Minghao smiled. He glanced over as he heard his boyfriend coming and smiled seeing him wiggle through a crowd, carefully carrying two glasses of a red liquid. He wondered if it was punch or alcohol, and with Soonyoung and Mingyu, either was a possibility.

“Oh. I’m probably better.” Seokmin said. He saw Junhui and sighed, “oh come on.”

“What?” Junhui asked handing Minghao his drink, “nice costume!”

“Yours looks better!” Seokmin whined. “And I worked hard. Where’d you get your fangs? They look so real!” 

Junhui leaned back before Seokmin could poke his fang, worried he’d actually hurt his friend. “Uh, amazon. Seokmin, yours look pretty real too. You look great.”

“But you even  _ look  _ the part. You’re not as tan. How’d you manage that?” Seokmin said.

“Um, make-up? Like you usually would?” Junhui said glancing at Minghao for help.

“It’s the magic of Halloween dear Seokmin. Let Jun-ah have his fun figuring out a way to look paler than Casper the ghost.” Minghao said. He figured with the small dig towards his boyfriend it would help.It did and Seokmin let it go with a huff.

Junhui shrugged, “besides. It’s nothing compared to your outfit. You did better than me by far on that.”

Minghao stepped on Junhui’s foot slightly making the vampire glance at him while Seokmin beamed.

“You’re right. I’m going to beat you  _ and  _ Seungcheol hyung!” Seokmin smiled. 

“I hope you do.” Minghao mumbled taking a drink of his punch.

Junhui gave his boyfriend a small glare, making the witch laugh. He forced himself to take a drink of the punch and tried hiding the face he made at the taste. He could handle human food, but the taste left something to be desired, even in the most savory of flavors. He was grateful for it, because it made his secret much easier to hide from his friends, but it was how Minghao had caught on. 

The witch had seen Junhui grimacing at the taste of spicy food, something he claimed he loved, which he did when he was a human, and had cornered him on it. Since finding out, and Junhui knowing his secret, Minghao kept trying to make things easier for Junhui to eat, using a spell to add a little blood in his already very rare steak, using magic to enchant pasta sauce to turn to actual blood with the consistency of sauce as soon as it touched Junhui’s plate. Minghao took care of the vampire, just like he did then with a quick spell he mumbled and twitched his nose for the punch to be blood for Junhui but if someone else grabbed it, suddenly it was punch again.

“Speaking of our favorite zombie, and his-” Junhui tilted his head looking at the trio that came over and couldn’t help but laugh, “angels?”

“It was this or we’re zombie’s too.” Joshua laughed, “and Hannie figured this would be better.”

“Why better?” Seokmin laughed.

“Because I didn’t want to be a zombie.” Jeonghan said.

“They bully me all the time.” Seungcheol joked.

“You look great though Cheollie.” Jeonghan said quickly as he and Joshua hugged their boyfriend. 

“Both of you are lucky you’re so cute.” Seungcheol teased.

“I don’t know, I think you two should’ve been prisoners. You’re both troublemakers enough.” Minghao smirked.

“That’s Seungkwan’s outfit actually. And Hansol is his officer.” Seokmin said.

Junhui and Minghao both looked at each other and wrinkled their noses at what that could imply.

“Let them have their fun.” Jeonghan laughed, “you nasties.”

“Speaking of them, I'm going to find the happy couple.” Seokmin said and waved to his friends before leaving. 

Junhui laughed and looked at Jeonghan and Joshua, “angel was all you could come up with?”

“Well not all of us could be what we really are as nicely as Minghao.” Joshua smiled. He winked at Minghao to add onto his compliment. 

“Oh come on. You two could have dressed like the dragon from that one Disney movie.” Minghao teased. 

“No way.” Jeonghan said quickly. “I'm a  _ much  _ prettier dragon than some animation.”

“And besides, that'd just be awkward.” Joshua laughed, “We'd knock poor Cheol over with fake tails.” 

“And I love you guys but I don't want to do that.” Seungcheol said. 

“See we had you in mind our gorgeous little human.” Jeonghan smiled. 

Junhui shook his head laughing and smiled when he saw Mingyu and Soonyoung coming over. The small group of friends all had someone in their relationship that was more than just human, but the only one they didn't know about was himself. 

“The supernatural crew?” Mingyu joked walking over. He had an arm around Soonyoung, the werewolf dressed like a regular wolf with his actual ears peeking out from his hair that Soonyoung had made look like hair clips and then Soonyoung had painted his face to look like a wolf.

“With the token normal people.” Seungcheol said, gesturing to himself, Soonyoung, and Junhui.

Junhui smiled and nodded, smiling as he felt Minghao’s hand slide into his own and squeeze softly. “Yeah, I'm still disappointed in two dragons who couldn't make a couple costume with their zombie.”

“Oh come on.” Jeonghan and Joshua both laughed. 

“Yeah, come on. We could be cute like Soonyoung-ah and Mingyu-yah. Or a power trio like Jun-ah and Minghao-yah. But  _ noooo  _ you two had to be angels.” Seungcheol laughed. 

“You could be Charlie, and they're your angels.” Mingyu joked. 

Seungcheol stared at his friend, “Mingyu. I'm a zombie.”

“A dead Charlie.” Mingyu grinned giving Seungcheol finger guns.

“I hate you.” Seungcheol laughed. 

“Yeah right. You don't have it in your body to.” Mingyu laughed. 

“I still can't get over your little red costume Soonyoung-ah.” Joshua said. 

“Why's that?” Soonyoung laughed. 

“Doesn't the wolf eat Little Red?” Jeonghan asked. 

Mingyu grinned and wiggled his eyebrows looking at Soonyoung. “I could.”

Soonyoung blushed but went along with it, “my what big teeth you have.”

“All the better to eat you with.” Mingyu grinned and leaned down to kiss Soonyoung’s jawline, going a little further and letting his teeth brush over the human’s neck.

“Okay, okay that's it. Get a room or I'll-” Minghao thought for a moment, “I will make the punch have a frog in it.”

“That's gross!” Soonyoung complained. 

“Not as gross as whatever that was.” Seungcheol teased. 

“Yeah have some decency. Jun-ah isn't even going after Minghao that way.” Jeonghan teased. 

“Oh, but I can.” Junhui grinned.

“Bite me. I dare you.” Minghao glanced at his boyfriend and gave him a look, “we aren't going to be gross in front of everyone else. Maybe if this punch had some alcohol.” 

“That's a great idea my witchy friend.” Mingyu held out his punch, “ _ please _ . I love you.”

Soonyoung slapped his chest lightly, “excuse me pup?”

Mingyu laughed, “I  _ like _ you.”

Everyone laughed as Minghao tapped Mingyu’s glass, giving the punch in it some alcohol, but not what the werewolf expected. 

Mingyu almost spit out the punch he drank right away. “Are you trying to kill me?”

“Tequila is great. I don't know why you're complaining. Come on Junnie, we should go check out the rest of your competition.” Minghao winked at Mingyu.

Mingyu stuck his tongue out at Minghao making the group laugh again. 

“Oh you'll get over it.” Soonyoung reached up and scratched behind Mingyu’s fluffy ears, smiling as the werewolf leaned down into the touch and closed his eyes. “See, you're already over it.”

“Such a lap dog.” Jeonghan teased lightly. 

“Anything for Soonyoung and a nice scratch behind the ears.” Mingyu admitted. 

Minghao and Junhui laughed before walking away from the group to see the rest of their friends. 

“Thank you, by the way.” Junhui said looking at his boyfriend, “my drink.”

“Got to make it believable don't we?” Minghao smiled. He leaned up and without giving the vampire any warning or a chance, he kissed him, smirking as he felt the fangs dig into his lips a little. 

“Hao,” Junhui whispered, his eyes closing a little. The witch was like a drug to him, and he loved the taste of his blood, and how even kisses gave him a sensation that was similar to a lightheaded feeling. As similar as it could be without blood running through his own veins.

Minghao smiled pulling away. He licked his bottom lip, staring at the vampire. “Those fangs are one of a kind Junnie.” 

Junhui smiled, still only slightly dazed as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, careful not to spill his drink over him. “Thank you Hao. You never cease to amaze me.”

\--------

After a little while, the couple had seen everyone, Minghao and Jihoon comparing their witch costumes at one point. Then, Junhui was dragging his boyfriend over to where everyone else was lining up to take part in the costume contest. “Watch me get compliments on my fangs please?”

“Jun, I’ve seen everyone compliment your fangs.” Minghao laughed. 

“Baby, please? Oh please?” Junhui grinned. He flashed a fang to prove his point, making Minghao laugh even more.

“Okay fine. But for the record, your fangs are amazing.” Minghao smiled. He again quickly kissed his boyfriend without warning. As much as Junhui was addicted to the little witch, the witch was just as addicted to him. “Now, go win first place, but if you make Seungcheol cry I’ll-”

“Turn me into a bat.” Junhui winked. “I’m holding you to that Minghao.” He went over and stood next to Seokmin, grinning at the younger and flashing his fangs, just to be a brat, making Minghao laugh as he watched.

Mingyu and Soonyoung waited as everyone lined up and then Soonyoung spoke up. “Alright, so we all know the best costume is hands down my boyfriend and I,” that earned a laugh, “but we have to figure out who’s the best of everyone else here. So we’ll come walk by and take a look, we’ll talk and decide who is the best of everyone else. The winner gets this gift card.”

Seungcheol grinned and glanced at his two boyfriends, before glancing at Junhui. He looked at the vampire and when Junhui teased Seokmin again with his fangs, he looked down.

Minghao saw and mumbled a spell and pointed at Seungcheol, making the older’s make-up more believable without him noticing and his clothes looking even more so zombie like. He watched as Soonyoung and Mingyu walked by everyone, smiling and laughing as they conversed with their friends. They got to Seokmin and Junhui and Junhui’s smile was big, showing off his fangs he was so proud of.

“These things look so real. Are you sure someone didn’t help?” Soonyoung asked grinning.

“Absolutely.” Junhui grinned. “Amazon has great deals.”

Mingyu laughed and looked at Seokmin, “yours look great too. Tough choices Soonie.”

“I know!” Soonyoung laughed. They walked along until they got to Seungcheol who had managed to be the last. They complimented him and then went to the hallway to talk.

Junhui looked at Minghao smiling and Minghao could already hear his boyfriend talking about how everyone loved his fangs as soon as they were home. He loved his vampire boyfriend, even with him being louder than most.

When Mingyu and Soonyoung came back, Minghao gave his boyfriend a thumbs up and watched smiling.

“Alright. Tough choices. But we had to choose someone.” Soonyoung smiled. He handed Mingyu the gift card and smiled at him to bring it over.

Mingyu smiled and walked to the line, “drum roll please.” As everyone pat their legs, or in Seokmin’s and Junhui’s case, each other’s arms, Mingyu walked along the line before stopping in front of Seungcheol. “Congrats hyung. Your make-up was really good.”

“What? Really?” Seungcheol’s eyes widened.

“Yay!” Jeonghan and Joshua cheered. They went over and hugged their boyfriend.

“Yeah really. You look great hyung.” Soonyoung grinned. He looked at Junhui, “your fangs almost sealed the deal though.”

“That’s okay. Hyung needs it more than me. I can take Hao on a date any time easier than he can with those two.” Junhui grinned. He went to his boyfriend and grinned hugging him. “Brat.”

Minghao laughed looking at him, “shhh. Let him enjoy it.”

Junhui laughed and looked at the human who was smiling widely as his two dragon boyfriends hugged and loved on him.

\--------

At their apartment, Minghao closed the door behind him and smiled, “alright, get over here with those gorgeous fangs and kiss me. And if you dare hide those fangs when you do I’ll tie you up or something.”

“No batty threats? Kinky my beautiful witch.” Junhui grinned. He came over and wrapped his arms around Minghao before kissing him, letting his fangs stay out and brush against Minghao’s lips. 

Minghao grinned and kissed him, letting Junhui’s fangs break the skin on his lips a little. When he pulled away, he wiped the little bit of make up off his neck and leaned his neck out for the vampire, “if you'd like you can.”

“Only if it's okay with you Hao.” Junhui said, “where are you at?”

“Green. I'm more than okay with it Jun.” Minghao said. He trusted the vampire, and the fact that Junhui had double checked made it even more so. As nice as the feeding was for Junhui, it was for him too. Every time Junhui bit him, his fangs gave him a bit of dopamine into his blood veins giving him a sense of euphoria. And Junhui was always careful to never take too much, stopping long before it got too dangerous.

“Let me know if that changes.” Junhui said before leaning down. He kissed Minghao’s neck in a few places before kicking the spot he usually bit. He watched Minghao’s eyes close and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend more supportive before biting. Hearing Minghao’s moan added to his pleasure, but he kept himself grounded by reminding himself of where he was in that moment. When he stopped, he licked the bite marks until the bleeding stopped and held Minghao steady. “Hao?”

“Still green.” Minghao leaned on him. “I love you Jun.”

“I love you Hao.” Junhui hid his fangs before kissing his boyfriend’s forehead, “thank you for tonight.”

“I have to let my favorite vampire show off don't I? Besides, it was funny listening to you saying it was amazon.”

“Amazon has great deals Hao. Honestly. You never know what you could get until you look.” Junhui said. He smiled as his boyfriend laughed. It definitely was a successful Halloween.

**Author's Note:**

> I may end up turning this into a full fic someday. After I finish my foster parent Junhao au. So let me know what you think please. Happy Halloween!


End file.
